


The Guardian of the Pier

by schwarzlight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzlight/pseuds/schwarzlight
Summary: Dago is just an orphan.An orphan sent to Tergeste by Herr Schliemann, the man who gave him a place to live in, but mostly an exhausting job as a delivery boy.But something doesn't quite go the way he expected, so he finds himself running away from angry servants just to end up to San Carlo pier, right in the arms of his guardian.With him and Sky, a white-haired young engineer living in the train station, Dago will understand the City of Airships, of business and secret societies, meeting eccentric travelling magicians, renegade nobles and creatures made of smoke.And D'Aois, the silent and lonely guardian of Tergeste.





	The Guardian of the Pier

_**Prologue** _ _**: The Station and the Pier** _

  


Tergeste’s train station was always, _constantly_ pervaded by chaos.

It was a continuous coming and going of people from every social class, boarding or getting off the wagons while trying to get a glimpse of the right direction to take, shrouded by steam and engine noises that followed the crowd to the entrance hall: more of an indoor square actually. With its high ceiling of glass and steel, it was able to accomodate even buildings, such as tea rooms, pastry shops, book shops, souvenirs stalls, and some other peculiar places the function of which wasn’t quite clear.

A girl appeared from a door squeezed in a corner between _Franz Joseph Patisserie_ and the bookstall _News from the Empire,_ merging within the crowd and swiftly making her way through the most bulky gowns of the Ladies and those strutting Lords in their hurried steps.

She went directly towards the _Caffetteria Viennese_ , where the same old breakfast made of krapfen and caffelatte was waiting for her, at the same old table, near the same old window, from which she could observe the _same_. _Old_. _People_.

Everything was boring as always: business men carrying around accordion bags were wavying off   to their not-so-sad wives, some of which faking tears and saying goodbye with pearl-white embroidered handkerchiefs; cheerful families setting off to the countryside; delivery-boys burdened by an excessive amount of trunks and suitcases; high-class women that had nothing to do at home, and so gathered around the great fountain at the center of the station square to chat, while their not-so-well-behaved children were left to run around free, keeping their poor maids definitely busy.

Everything was like a picture: never changing.

 

Or maybe not.

Something got the girl’s attention: a child, maybe twelve or so years old, threw himself off the train so fast that he almost lost his balance, along with the packages he was carrying. He then started to run like his life depended on it, bumping into almost everyone in his way to the exit.

The girl laughed quite a lot when he made a woman fall into the fountain. A very corpulent one, and very short-tempered too: she started immediately to shout at him in a manner far from being lady-like. The poor child was already scared as it was, but that episode got him to accelerate even more.

For the girl observing the ruckus, the day became just a little bit nicer.

But it was time to go. _He_ was waiting.

  
  


The first days of autumn were still quite warm thanks to the sea, but that day the Bora was colder than usual, giving off the sensation of being in the middle of winter.

 _He_ was there, at the end of San Carlo Pier, immersed in a complete silence, far from the mechanical noises caused by the vehicles passing along the shores.

In the midst of that quiet loneliness, He and the Girl spent their days since a very long time ago, always together while admiring the sky and the sea, feeling the wind and the waves, and the city behind.

 

The moment the Girl arrived, He moved aside a bit to make room for her. She greeted him with a light caress on the shoulder, sitting down beside him.

\- You _are_ tired, ain’t you. - she asked her companion, leaning on him.

 

\- Don’t worry. It’s almost time.

 

A silent answer, an invisible smile.

Then their eyes went back to look at the sea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Just a few words about how Tergeste is actually a real citiy. Tergeste, in fact, is the ancient roman name of Trieste, in North-East Italy. The train station is a lot different from what i described here, but San Carlo pier exists, and it's called Audace Pier (San Carlo was the old name).  
> And this is all ^^  
> ...for now.
> 
> Thank you again! Let me know if you liked it <3


End file.
